1. Cross-Reference to Related Applications
This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/009,645, filed Dec. 4, 1995.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hammers, pry bars, and similar tools which have an adjustable head portion constructed to be positioned at a selected angle to enhance the striking power and purchase of the tool and particularly, to fully utilize the swing of the user, and to align the head portion to directly and accurately strike or grasp the object to be worked.
3. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,109 to Fatica discloses a combination axe and adz with adjustable blade which includes a rack that coacts to move the angle of the head. Adjustment of the head is accomplished by unscrewing a poll to coact with a rack on the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,978 to Moore discloses a hand tool with a variable inclined head consisting of a shaft extending from the butt of the handle through to the head and having a threaded portion proximate to the head to be threaded into position to secure the head in the desired angled position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,738 to Liou discloses a hammer which includes a handle having two projections extending from one end thereof for receiving the head of the handle therebetween for pivotal movement. A lever arm and spring mechanism releasably engages the head for pivotal adjustment to a desired angle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,935,889 to Derbyshire, and 5,058,862 to Schlegel disclose other adjustable tools.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,001,962 to Landes; 1,782,506 to Henderson; and 3,275,299 to Meshew, disclose hand tools each of which has a head portion with a wheel to drag the tool and the object being supported along an underlying surface.